Island in the Sun
by whitelips paleface
Summary: From snowy Washington to sunny Isle Esme. Esme and Carlisle have neglected one another after the confrontation with the Volturi. Although it wasn't intentional, they did. A trip to Isle Esme can help to rekindle a flame that never went out, and even help ease their inner demons and woes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I know it's been a while, but I recently started watching Twilight and reading the books and realized how much I loved Carlisle and Esme. So here I am hours before midnight writing this cute little two-shot. This is post Breaking Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

_**~oOo~**_

The snow was whirling all around the state of Washington. The garden in the back was covered in a blanket of snow in a matter of hours. Esme watched from inside how the snow fell on the ground as she stirred the pot of chicken broth on the stove. With Renesmee and Jacob around, she was able to utilize her once before untouched kitchen before. The light and rapid footsteps of her granddaughter were as quiet as she could make them. A big grin spread on her face as she approached her grandma.

As Esme added the vegetables to her pot, she heard her granddaughter approach her, a smirk on her face as she knew Renesmee wanted to secretly jump on her. Little arms wrapped around her neck. "Boo!" giggled Renesmee into Esme's ear.

"You scared me!" Esme gasped, feigning to be scared, her hand over her dead heart.

Renesmee laughed and hopped on the counter next to the stove and peered over the pot, her stomach grumbling a bit. "Mama, did I ever tell you that you make the best food?" Her big brown eyes looking up at her grandmother with a twinkle in her eyes. Granted, Esme's and Bella's food are the only food she's tried.

Esme smiled at her granddaughters' compliment and put the lid on the pot as she let the veggies boil. "What do you want, little miss?" she asked, with a skeptical look on her face as she brought her down and they walked over to the living room and pulled Renesmee onto her lap.

Biting her lip, Renesemee looked at Esme deep in the eyes and whispered in her ear, "Auntie Alice said that you'd go easier on me. So did Papa Carlisle."

Looking towards the staircase, she saw her beloved husband and daughter laughing at the matriarch of the family. Carlisle stepped out first, looking at his wife, who looked just as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on her. Her caramel locks pulled back perfectly into a low bun with a few strands hanging loose.

There wasn't a day where she didn't take his breath away. Even when they argued over mundane things, he was still captivated by her beauty. "Are you clowns going to tell me what you guys are planning?" Esme said, pulling Carlisle out of his own tangent going on in his head.

"You've never called me a clown, my love. Do you believe it, Renesmee? Your Mama Esme called me a clown." Carlisle scoffed taking his granddaughter from his wife's lap.

As his wife got up from her seat to check on whatever was on the stove, his gaze followed her, the way her heels clacked on the floor, the ways her hips swayed. "You're a clown, Carlisle!" she called from the kitchen as she stirred the pot, and turning the heat off letting it cool down.

"Now, Esme. You won't believe he's a clown once you hear what we have planned for you two!" Alice squealed over her magazine, folding her legs underneath her.

"And what is it you have planned?" Esme asked as she raised an eyebrow, pouring a bowl of soup for her granddaughter. "Here, Nessie." She called for her, and Renesmee quickly got up from her seat as she sat by the island and shoveled some soup into her mouth, making an approving noise as the hot broth ran down her throat. Esme smiled with contentment and walked over to her husband.

Carlisle pulled his wife onto his lap and undid her bun so her hair can flow beautifully over her shoulders. "It's been a while since we've been on vacation, and lord knows we need it." He said, watching Alice leave the room to go to Renesmee, leaving them to talk.

"And where would we go, Dr. Cullen?" she whispered as she stared into his eyes, playing with her husband's collar, popping the first few buttons. Biting her lip, she ran her hands through his hair, his soft blonde hair. "Where would we go, my sweet, sweet clown?" she smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaning closer to her husband.

"To your Island, my love." Carlisle mumbled as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her neck, exposing the scar on her neck, as he gently brushed over it.

Esme's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as his touch tickled her neck. "We haven't been there for a while, what's the occasion?" she asked as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder as he tightened his hold on her.

It's been six months since their confrontation with the Volturi. While everyone had felt a huge lift from their shoulders, Esme and Carlisle have drifted apart. Esme had locked herself in her studio, surrounding herself with blueprints, paintings, and various sketches. They were planning on moving to Alaska in the next two months, and Esme had wanted to do renovations to their house they had up there. A new room? Or a guest house a couple of feet away?

While Esme was surrounding herself in her house planning, Carlisle had picked up an extra shift at the hospital, and when he wasn't there, he was in his study. The kids had noticed that their parents had become quite distant, they no longer fed together, nor did they even read in the same room together. So, they mustered up a plan – Majorly Alice – to bring their parents back together. Soon, Carlisle had been in on the plan to take his wife to her island.

"I want to spend time with my wife, love."

_**~oOo~**_

It was they day of their trip, and they had spent the majority of the day feeding and spending time with their family before they left for a week and a half. They had just checked in their bags and were on their way to their boarding gate. To keep up with appearances, Esme had thrown on a thick coat over red knit sweater and leggings. Carlisle on the other hand threw on a jacket and a scarf over his clothes. Nonetheless, they turned heads wherever they went.

"They're eating you alive with their stares." Carlisle hissed, pulling his wife close to him.

Esme smirked and turned to where her husband was staring but noticed that there were plenty of women gawking at _her_ husband. "Same goes to you, sir." Esme scoffed as she kissed his cheek and pulling him down with her as they sat down.

In front of them, there was a couple with a toddler playing on the floor in front of them, as the mom was reading a book, but occasionally looking up to check on her daughter. The dad was on his phone, clearly texting away on his phone and once in a while show his wife whatever was amusing and go back to his phone. The little girl had a couple of toys in front of her but clutched onto her Wonder Woman doll. Esme stared at her, with a sad smile on her face as she reminisced on her baby boy. Sad about the fact that she would never have a child, especially with the man whom she is spending the rest of her life with, literally.

Looking up from his book, Carlisle noticed his wife's stare and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and gave him a tight smile. "We Nessie, _ma cherie_." Carlisle whispered but she just shook her head.

"She's Edward's and Bella's, she's my granddaughter."

"You know how this pains me, darling."

Sighing and letting go of his hand, she got up and looked at him. "I know, honey." She kissed his forehead as she grabbed her bag, "I'll be back. Got to act human." She said low enough for only Carlisle to hear.

Making her way to the restroom, she stopped by one of the gift kiosks and grabbed a book and a water, for appearances. After her quick stop set her bag on the restroom sink. As she was putting her book and wallet into her bag, the toddler walked in with her mom.

"Momma!" the toddler whined, as the mom rushed to a bathroom stall, and quickly dropped her bags as she helped the toddler in.

"I know baby, I know." The sound of the toddler throwing up echoed in the restroom. Esme turned to the stall worried about the toddler. Should she call Carlisle? "You good, Mae?" the mom asked as the sound finally subsided and now only dry heaving could be heard.

"Mhm." The toddler sighed, as she tried to open the door.

"Good. Now you know not to eat too many strawberries. You know too much of anything makes your belly upset." Esme smiled as the mom said this. It only reminded her of her granddaughter. Nessie one too many times would indulge in her grandmas baked goods.

The stall door opened, and she saw the toddler running towards the sink, with her doll clutched close to her chest. The mother picked her up and rinsed her mouth off, while the toddler who Esme assumed was named Mae, was humming her happy little heart. Esme pretended to be touching up her hair, but she was so intrigued by this moment as her dead hear yearned for something like this.

"Hi!" a happy chirp pulled her out of her train of thoughts, looking to her right she saw the toddler staring at her with a smile. Esme smiled and wiggled her fingers to the toddler. "Hi" she whispered as the girl giggled.

The mom smiled at the two of them and collected the girl in her arms. "Sorry, she's very social." The mother laughed as she toddler was staring at Esme.

"Oh, don't worry. She's very beautiful." Esme said softly, and indeed she was. Her big brown eyes looked up at her, as her dark curly hair was pulled into two pigtails. "What's her name if you don't mind me asking?" Esme asked.

In that moment, the toddler dropped her Wonder Woman doll and tried reaching for it. Esme bent down and got it for her. "Thank you, pretty!" The little girl smiled as she hugged her doll close to her.

The mom thanked Esme and opened the door. "Her name is Luna, Luna Esme. I call her Mae sometimes, as my mother came to call her that, as she didn't like the name Luna." And with that, they were gone.

Esme left shortly after them and walked back to her husband. Smiling, she sat down next to him and pulled out her book. "I needed those human minutes." She sighed with contentment.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. "Why is that?"

"Just, made me not so sad about not having a child. I have you and my family. That's all I need." Esme smiled as she hugged him back and crossed her legs in front of her. "My family of clowns." She laughed and kissed her husband.

Carlisle tickled her side and grabbed her hand. "And you're the momma clown." As he looked over her, he noticed a man staring at his wife and shook his head. "The hottest momma clown there is." He whispered as he glared at the man.

They both sat there with contentment waiting for their plane to board.

* * *

**Okay, so here is part one of the two-shot. I know it goes off for a while, but I did enjoy writing this. Hoped you guys enjoy this first chapter!**

**I proofread once before posting, so I sincerely apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. **


	2. Bikinis and Vanilla

**So here is the second part of the two shot. I really do apologize for me not posting this part sooner, there was some unforeseen family misfortunes and catching up with my courses so here I am! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer is the rightful owner.**

_**~oOo~**_

The flight to Brazil was bearable, as both Carlisle and Esme enjoyed each other's company. They 'slept' when everybody else did, and they got airplane food as well, just to keep up with appearances. Stepping off the plane, they felt the warm weather almost instantly. It was a huge change between snowy Washington.

The sun was beginning to rise behind them, as Carlisle sped across the sparkling water towards Esme's island; Isle Esme. His wife held his hand, while his other hand was on the steering wheel. He looked over to marvel at her beauty. The way the wind played with her hair, messing it up ever so slightly from her neat ponytail. Although she was wearing sunglasses to cover her big golden eyes, he could tell that she was staring at the sea and its beauty with a smile spreading across her face. He stroked his thumb on the back of her palm, which made her turn to look at her husband and flashing a pearly white smile.

"Welcome, to your Island, _ma belle_." He said as he raised her hand to place a chaste kiss on her hand.

Esme smiled and did a once over to the man sitting next to her and leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you, my love." She murmured against his cheek as he shut the engine off. In a flash, he was next to her and helped her off the boat and gently placed her on the soft sand.

The island hasn't changed since the last time they were here. Esme of course, updates it every five years, however she doesn't enjoy it as much as she would like. Grabbing her bag, while Carlisle grabbed their other suitcases, she walked in setting her bag on a rack she had next to the door. She felt arms wrap around her waist as she scanned the room, Bella and Edward hadn't done much damage that she could tell.

Carlisle sniffed her hair as she wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging slightly at her sweater. "Don't you think it's a little hot for this?" he said as he kissed her neck, lingering a while longer on the scar she had on her neck.

Esme smiled and reached back as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck. They haven't been this intimate in six months. It made her sad for a moment, knowing that for six months, she's been isolated in her studio the majority of the time.

For six months, Carlisle has taken up as many shifts as he could in the hospital. He comes home, hunts, maybe spends time with his granddaughter, but he heads back to the hospital. There has been rumors that Carlisle and Esme were divorcing.

_**~oOo~**_

Carlisle set their luggage onto the new bed that Edward and Bella replaced after their eventful honeymoon. Looking at his wife as she followed holding her own bag and looking at _her_ home, that _she_ designed made him remember all of the reasons why he loved her.

"I'll be waiting for you, love." He whispered as he kissed her hair and slipping outside. He didn't give her time to respond as he walked outside to the tropical island.

Carlisle sighed as he took off his clothes, and gently placed everything on the side. He was clad only in some swimming trunks he sneaked out of the luggage that Alice had packed. He swore that Carlisle wouldn't see what she packed for his wife.

_His wife_. . .

His beautiful wife. After all these years, he was still awestruck that he was married to the woman who made him feel complete. He didn't believe in fate that summer that he had to tend to the sixteen-year-old broken leg. He felt guilty for pushing her away all these months. It's been six months, six months too long.

As he buried his toes in the sand, he stared at the water remembering all those rumors that were circling around the hospital and town. He growled as he remembered everything.

_Carlisle was just walking out of his office, ready to go home for the day. He was taking off his white coat off, shifting his medical bag from one hand to another. He came to a halt as he was about to turn the corner. He overheard what was being said about him and his wife. _

"_Yeah, I'm telling you, Clark. I saw his wife the other day at the grocery store, and let me tell you, she is a beauty." Carlisle's co-worker chuckled as he was addressing one of the residents next to him. _

_Carlisle retained himself, wanting to rip his head off. If only he had Edwards powers, in order to actually know what he was thinking about his mate. "Shame Cullen is divorcing her." Clark sighed shaking his head, putting his stethoscope in one of his coat pockets. Carlisle's mouth dropped, this was the first time he heard of this lie. "If she needs a shoulder to cry on, mine is oh so ready." He said throwing his head back in laughter as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world. _

"_I'm sure more men want her, if you get what I mean." His other co-worker said, smirking as they both walked away. _

_This was the first time Carlisle has ever felt so insecure. _

Carlisle dug his hands deeper in the sand, waiting anxiously for _his _wife to come out and join him. He smiled as he could smell her scent get closer. An intoxicating medley of something comparable to freesias and vanilla. A scent that captivated him all those years ago, when she was still human.

While Carlisle was lost in his thoughts outside, Esme was tearing apart her luggage. Why did she let her daughters pack her bags, especially Alice? Esme pulled out an emerald green bathing suit, the top was a bandeau and the bottoms were the types where you tie the sides together. Setting that one aside, she pulled out a wrap mentally thanking Alice that she packed one in.

After changing into her bathing suit, she tied the wrap around her hips and checked herself in the mirror. Why was she making such a fuss over what she was wearing? It's not like it's the first time Carlisle would see her like this. For heaven's sake, he saw her wearing nothing. Exploring every inch of her body, making sure there was no part untouched and loved.

Opening the door, she saw her breathtaking husband, basking in the sun. The way his skin shimmered in the sunlight always takes her breath away. She slowly walked over to him, making sure to take all this in. It's been forever since she was alone with Carlisle. Unwrapping the silk fabric from her waist she set it down before taking a seat next to her husband. "Hi." Esme whispered, her voice breaking his train of thought.

Turning his head to look at his wife, all he could think was; they were right. His wife a stunner. Not that he didn't know that already, he appreciated her a lot more now than he ever did. Taking her hand, he kissed it lovingly and gazed at her. How was he so lucky to be blessed with this goddess before him? The green looked amazing on her, it made her pale skin even more marvelous.

"Let's go take a swim?" Esme said, with a sly smile on her lips as she stood up and held out her hand for him. Carlisle took it, as Esme walked in front of him, swaying her hips on purpose knowing her husband was watching her every move. "What a beautiful view, darling." Esme smirked turning around to see the look on her husband's face.

He suppressed a growl, as he felt a pool of venom forming in his mouth. "Gorgeous." He whispered grabbing his wife by the waist and charging towards the water.

Gasping, Esme laughed and squirmed in his hold. "Carlisle stop!" she exclaimed seeing as they were nearing the water. "Carlisle!" and just like that, she felt her body be engulfed by water. Rising up, she saw her husband standing a few feet away from her, laughing.

Going underneath the water, she swam closer to her husband. Carlisle was confused as to where she went, however, in a split second he was pulled by the ankles underwater. Opening his eyes underwater, he saw his wife staring back at him with a toothy grin on her face. That's how the majority of their day went. Playing on the shore, enjoying each other's company.

Unwinding from the day, they both took a bath Esme leaning against Carlisle's chest. Her hair was in a messy bun, she reached back and stroked her partners neck.

"_Mi amore?_"

"Hm?"

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Carlisle asked, playing with the loose hairs from her bun.

Esme sighed as she turned her face to look at her husband in the eyes. "Darling, you've been so pensive. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's ju- I mean have you heard what the town has been saying?" Carlisle huffed, stroking her cheek lovingly. Memorizing all the aspects of her face.

Esme leaned in closer to his touch, sighing. "Carlisle, I know what they have been saying. They're saying we're divorcing. I mean, it won't matter much now since we're moving soon." Esme explained, biting her lip. She didn't like the gossip going around, however there is always gossip when it involves her family.

Carlisle shook his head and traced his thumb across her plump lips, her lips parting slowly. "What they're saying about _you._" Carlisle whispered kissing the top of her head, as she turned away from him now, leaning deeper into his chest. He could feel her shift, and suddenly she stood up from the tub. Following suit, Carlisle followed his wife into the bedroom where she was changing into leggings and a tank top and letting her hair flow freely.

"My love, I'm sure they aren't as bad as what I hear about you." Esme said getting on the bed, as she watched her husband slip on some joggers as he walked over to her and laid next to her. "The nurses at the hospital are basically drooling all over you."

Pulling Esme with him, she cuddled into his side as he stroked her hair. "You don't seem to understand. You are the most gorgeous woman these men," he spat "have seen. They are waiting for the day I am gone." He said painfully. "Maybe you'll see reason and leave me." He shrugged and was shocked as Esme straddled him and leaned closer to his face smiling softly.

Esme cupped his face and gave him a butterfly kiss. "_Mon amour_, I would never leave you." She whispered staring into his eyes, losing herself into those golden orbs, like she always did. The tropical breeze from outside came in and moved her hair in the wind as his hair did as well. She brushed his hair back and kissed his cheek.

Carlisle smiled and held her closer, feeling them reconnect slowly in a level they once were before, and even better. "It's just, all these men are so different. You've known me for almost ninety years. I thought you probably wanted something new, since you're the most adventurous person I know." He said, caressing her face lovingly and smiled as she frowned.

Playfully swatting his chest, she laid her head over where his heartbeat should be. "I could spend a thousand years with you, Carlisle, and I would never get tired of you." She said tenderly and tightened her embrace. "You're stuck with me, Carlisle Cullen. Forever." She said kissing him on the lips as soft as she could.

The kiss turned passionate, and they both couldn't get enough of each other.

They longed for every touch.

For every kiss they shared.

It's been six months since they've been together. The wait has been worth it, as they loved each other with more passion and love as if it was the first night.

"I'm stuck with one hot momma, forever." Carlisle whispered between their many kisses they shared that nigh.

The re-decorated room was once again ruined; however, Esme and Carlisle could care less. They were each other's for the rest of whatever was left of forever, and they couldn't be happier.

**Here is the last part of my two-shot! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review if you did, review if you did not. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **

**What other Carlisle/Esme stories would you guys like to see? I already have another idea and I'm excited how it's going to play out.**

_**I proofread once before posting, so I sincerely apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. **_


End file.
